Snape's Daughter
by rockerchick32
Summary: Annika Snape is not Snape's real daughter but she was adopted. How will Harry react when he finds out that he has a twin sister. What will happen if Voldemort finds out? suck at summaries. RR please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters but I do own Annika.

Chapter 1 

Annika Snape is not your everyday Snape. Of course her father is Severus Snape and she is in Slytherin but Snape's not her real dad. Annika is 15 years old and a 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has black strait hair and green eyes. She has a lightening bolt-shaped scar on her arm. Yes, Annika is Harry Potter's twin sister.

When Voldemort attacked Harry's and Annika's parents gave their lives for their children. Voldemort couldn't kill Annika and Harry so they both have the scars. When Sirius found them he knew he would have to tell Dumbledore that Annika survived. When Dumbledore told him that it would be safer for them to split the twins up so Sirius asked if he could take Annika but Dumbledore denied him and sent her to a very reluctant Snape and Harry was never told he had a sister.

Annika's POV

Me living with Snape has been great he treats me like I was really his daughter. The past 5 years at Hogwarts has been really weird because Harry and I have all of our classes together. And of course I couldn't tell Harry that I was his sister.

I was sitting in Snape's living quarters and I was reading by the fire. I was rubbing my scar as it throbbed from the pain. The door opened and my father and the headmaster walked in. My dad saw me rubbing my scar and a look of concern crossed his face. "Annika are you alright?" he asked coming over.

"Yeah dad I'm fine it's just my scar. Harry's feeling it too I can tell."

"Yes Potter looked a little pained in my class."

"He and I both. Dumbledore how much longer do I have to sneak around and lie to my brother?" I asked putting my book down. My scar seared again and I winced.

"In time my child. Well I will go seeing as you two need to talk. Good night." And he left. My dad sat on the couch and waved me to come over. I got up and took a step before my scar exploded in pain. I fell to the ground and writhed on the floor.

"Annika!" In the distance I heard my father yell. I grabbed onto his robes and looked him in the eye.

"Go to Harry. See if he's alright." I moaned.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Dad it will stop if Harry's safe. Just go!" I said as another hot searing pain hit me. My father hesitated but left. I heard the door close and I heard someone step out of the fire.

"Annika!" the person yelled. I recognized the voice. It was Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters but I do own Annika.

Chapter 2 

Sirius's POV

I was doing work for Dumbledore at the school and I wanted to go see Annika and Harry. I was walking back to Dumbledore's office when I saw Snape running down the hall. "Why in such a hurry Snape?" I sneered.

"Annika!" he screamed as he rounded the corner. My blood turned cold and I took off to Dumbledore's office and saw him sitting behind his desk reading the paper.

"Dumbledore!" he looked up. "It's Harry and Annika!" he stood up from his desk and came over.

"I'll go to Harry you go to Annika." He said going towards the door. I went through the fireplace and saw Annika writhing on the ground.

"Annika!" she heard me but before she could answer she screamed. I went over to her and kneeled beside her. "Annika can you hear me?" she nodded.

"It hurts Sirius. Make it stop." She moaned clawing her arm. Finally she stopped moving and I knew it was over for tonight anyway. I picked her up and placed her on the couch. She was unconscious and I sat next to her and wiped the tears and hair away from her face. I sat there for a little bit before Snape and Dumbledore walked in.

"How is she?" Snape asked.

"She's unconscious." Snape walked over and looked at her.

"How long has she been out?" he asked checker her forehead and arm.

"About 10 minutes. How's Harry?"

"He's ok. He's asleep." Dumbledore said. I heard a moan and saw Annika stirring.

Annika's POV

When I was aware of what was going around me a splitting headache hit. I moaned and turned over to find my father's concerned eyes. "Hey Dad." I whispered my voice hoarse from screaming. "How's Harry?" I asked.

"He's fine. How are you feeling?" he asked handing me a glass of water.

"I'm fine just a little headache." I said absentmindedly. He left the room and quickly came back with a potion. "Sometimes I really hate this connection." See, with me and Harry twins and all we have a special connection. When either of us are in pain the other one always feels it. So every time Harry has a vision I feel it or every time I hurt myself dueling or whatever he feels it. It's good in a way because I will always know if he's ok. As far as people know that I am related to Harry there are very few. Only Sirius, the teachers, and my dad. That's it. Dumbledore is very cautious about telling people because he doesn't want the information getting in the wrong hands.

"I know." My father replied. "Why don't you to bed you have class in the morning." I nodded and went upstairs. I got my pajamas on and climbed into bed. I heard the headmaster and Sirius leave and heard my dad come upstairs. He knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called. He walked in and sat in the chair by my bed.

"You ok?" he asked in a fatherly voice.

"Yeah, I don't know do you know how long I have to keep up the lie?" he sighed.

"I don't know. What is your first class in the morning?" Typical dad trying to change the subject.

"Um… Defense." I said. "Um dad?" I asked.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Don't be mad ok?" he nodded. "Well I have detention tomorrow night with Umbridge." I said uneasily.

"And why is that?"

"Well I might of cursed Malfoy?"

"You What?!" he yelled. "What happened?"

"Well he was hitting on me and I told him that if he didn't stop I would hex him and he didn't so I hexed him." I said innocently.

"Annika! You have to stop doing that!" he shouted.

"What do you expect me to do? Let him hit on me?"

"Yes that is exactly what I want you to do. Don't let it bother you. He will stop soon if he doesn't well I guess you will have to marry him." He laughed.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Well why don' you go to sleep we will deal with the Malfoy issue tomorrow. Good night. I love you."

"Love you too! Night." He walked out the door.

Next morning…

I woke up and went to take a shower. After the shower I pulled on my Slytherin robes and went downstairs. Snape was sitting at the table with coffee and the newspaper. When I entered he put the paper down and looked at me. "Annika how are you feeling?"

"Fine dad. I'm going to breakfast. See you later!" I called. He mumbled a goodbye but didn't stop me. when I got to the great hall students were already there and to my joy so was Malfoy. I said 'hi' to Flint and Zambini as I walked by. I sat next to Hilary and noticed Malfoy staring at me. 'Ok something needs to be done.' I thought. Then a brilliant beyond brilliant idea popped into my head. I took out a quill and a piece of parchment out of my bag. I wrote some stuff down and enchanted it to fly to the twins.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

I was eating breakfast with Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny when an enchanted piece of parchment flew over to the twins. They opened it and started smiling. They looked over at a girl at the Slytherin table, got up and left. The girl stood up and left also.

"What was that about?" asked Ron.

"I don't know but I would like to find out." I said.

Fred's POV

I was talking to George about a prank we were setting up when I saw a note floating in front of us. I grabbed it and it was addressed to 'the twins'. I opened it and it said.

_Fred, George I need your devious and brilliant minds with something. Meet me outside in the Great Hall please._

_A.S._

I looked at George and smiled. This was going to be good. We got up and went into the hall. She followed and when she came out we walked over to her. We each gave her a hug and I started talking. "How's out little Slytherin doing on this fine day?"

"Hello Fred, George. I'm fine how about yourselves?"

"Fantastic. So what do you need our, oh what did she say Fred? Our devious and brilliant mind was it?" George asked.

"Sure was George. So what do you need kind lady?" I said.

"Well Malfoy is getting on my last nerve! He keeps hitting on me! I swear if he doesn't stop I will kill him!" she exclaimed.

"Well we can't have that happen can we Fred?" George said.

"Certainly not George. So you want us to prank him? What does your dad say about this?" I asked smiling.

"He told me just to deal with it! Urgh! I don't care if he ends up in the hospital wing for a month I will crack soon if he doesn't stop!" she pretty much screamed.

"Well we will think of what to do and then get back to you." We said at the same time.

"Thank You so much you have no idea how much this means to me!" she hugged us both.

"Well we don't want a student to land in the hospital wing if we didn't have anything to do with it." I said.

"Yeah we are only looking out for the welfare of the students." She started laughing.

"We'll see you later. We've got scheming to do." With one last hug she left to go to class.

"Why were you hugging a Slytherin?" came the annoying voice of our younger brother. Ron.

"Because that Slytherin has been our friend since first year and she is the coolest girl you will ever meet." George replied.

"She just like all the rest of the Slytherin's and you two are no better."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"Forget it Hermione. It doesn't matter." I said.

"Who was it? What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Annika Snape." We replied together.

"Snape! SNAPE! You mean you're friends with our potion master's daughter!" Ron screamed.

"Try a little louder I don't think Durmstrang heard you." I hissed.

"And yes we are. Well we have planning to do. So bye!" George said. We both left them heading to Transfiguration.

Annika's POV

I heard the twins arguing with their brother as I was walking away. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the dungeon for double potions. A lot of people ask me if it's weird having you dad as a teacher but I always say 'no' he treats me like any other Slytherin. I was talking to Blaise when my dad arrived and let us in. "Before you sit down today we are sitting with different housed." He stated disgusted at the idea. He started shouting out names when he got closer to the end I started to pay attention. "Potter, Zabini! Granger, Snape! Weasley, Malfoy!" The seating when like this Granger and I were sitting next to Malfoy and Weasley. Then Zabini and Potter were sitting in front of us. I noticed that Hermione wasn't very comfortable sitting next to me. But hey I can't blame her she probably thinks I'm a clone copy of my father.

"Hey Hermione." I said casually pulling out my potions book. She stared at me weirdly.

"What no Granger or Mudblood?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm not like the other Slytherin's. I think house prejudices are stupid." I replied.

"I feel the same way. Wait how do you know Fred and George?" she asked lighting the cauldron.

"Well I have lived here ever since I can remember because my dad couldn't leave me at home by myself so I met them when they were first years." I said putting the ingredients in.

"What happened to your mum?" she notice I flinched at the word mum. "Oh you don't need to tell me if you don't want to." She said quickly.

"No it's ok its just that I'm adopted so I never really had a mum. I was really young when my parents died so I don't remember them." I lied quickly. Even though I know a lot about my mum and dad but she isn't allowed to know that.

"Oh" she said. It was really quiet until KABOOM! I looked over to Malfoy and Ron and saw that their cauldron exploded. I looked up and saw my father sweeping over to where they were bickering and started yelling at them.

"What happened?" he bellowed.

"Well sir…" Ron started but Malfoy cut him off.

"It was all Weasley's fault. He wouldn't listen to me!" Malfoy said. I saw my dad discretely roll his eyes and I was the only one who caught it.

"Obviously you two could not work together. You both get a zero for the day and detention both of you tonight with me." he cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand and made his way back to his desk. Ron was grumbling about something and my dad looked up. "Mr. Weasley 50 points from Gryffindor and another detention." Then he went back to what he was doing. About a half an hour later he told us to bottle up our potions, label them and then put it on his desk. "I want a 12 inch essay about the uses of this potion on my desk the next time you have potions." Then the bell rang. Great I've got three days to do that essay and knowing dad he will make me do it tonight. That's just great.

I know it's short and I'm sorry. Ok I want to know what you guys think should happen to Malfoy. So leave me with your review and your suggestion and I will pick one and use it as the prank in this story. So review!


End file.
